My Name Is Kagome Higurashi
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: I haven’t seen any of them, or seen anyone, but I’ve seen things, terrible things... I’ve seen people and youkai...eating each other, this is a nightmare! I haven’t seen or spoken to another living person in three weeks, I can’t even stand my own voice!


**My name is Kagome Higurashi...**

Hi everyone here is another story, this one is well attempted to be scary to people, I hope you enjoy it! If you don't like to much horror like I do, then perhaps you may like to skip this fic. To those who will be giving this a try, this only a oneshot nothing more. Okay I hope you enjoy the story, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha what so ever.

* * *

My name is Kagome Higurashi. That's what everyone used to call me, that's who I was...that's who I am. At least I assume that's who I must still be... My hair is black and my eyes are azure blue, I remember these things, I _know_ these things. I can't see them anymore, but I remember and I know my features.

I haven't seen any of them I haven't seen anyone, but I've seen _things_, terrible things... I've seen people and youkai..._eating_ each other, this is a fucking nightmare! I haven't seen or spoken to another living person in three weeks, I can't even stand my own voice anymore.

I'm the only one left, I think I'm the only one left, I haven't found Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede or Kirara...no one. Just have to keep reminding myself that I'm not one of them, that my name is Kagome Higurashi, that's who I am, that's what they called me and that's what they named me. I have black hair and azure blue eyes.

If I could guess now, maybe it's about five o'clock, I can't tell by the sun really, only from that which Miroku-sama taught me.

My watch is broken. But it's been broken since I crossed from my era to the Sengoku Jidai era. It had fallen off and some fat dullard that was visiting the shrine stepped on it, not even caring and kept walking. Back then I didn't think anything was wrong. Back then I had the time and mind to stop and yell at him, to ask what the hell was wrong with him, where he was in such a hurry to get to it was only a shrine, I was surprised he even got up the steps.

Back then a crowd was a crowd and a man was a man and a day was a day, but now everything was wrong, everything was backwards. No, now a crowd meant certain death. It's driving me mad. I've been walking and walking, all I see red eyes, decomposed animals, rabid youkai and human alike and human and youkai corpses all beaten up and mashed into a disgusting pulp of flesh and bone…

Three days ago I found a cat like Kirara, it was big, pale cream colour with black, and it was Kirara. She was eating off of a dead youkai bird or rat, or some animal I couldn't tell. I tried to coax her over to me, it was the first time I'd seen something alive let alone one of my treasured friends and in its right mind for so long. Kirara looked at me for a minute before growling, flames heightening around her body and running away. Her eyes...I didn't follow.

I haven't seen anything or anyone since then. No birds...No insects for them to eat, no worms or even a bloody little frog, just a vast, dead nothing. But I'm still here, and I remember my name, I know my name and it tells me who I am. It tells me that I'm still alive, still breathing, still moving, still conscious, because I have to be all of these things in order to remember, and I do. I do.

And it hasn't rained in a solid week. I never thought that I would miss the rain as much as I do now. But like I said, it's about five o'clock from what I figure and I have to get inside before those things come outside, it's getting late.

Those things that used to be people, youkai, men and women and families and lovers. People. Youkai and any other beings. I know that if I look up, I'll see the sun, and the sun has never looked so fucking heartless! But it's better than looking up to see the moon, grinning at you like the damn Cheshire cat and warning those dead carcasses that used to be people and youkai that you're standing right there. It always knows where you are.

I don't know how far I've gone. If I'm west, north south or west of the well, or still near the well in an area I haven't seen or been in. All I can think is that it must've spread, it must've reached all over the land, even the West where Lord Sesshoumaru is.

The Sengoku Jidai, my second home, my friends...no my family, the people I love and was befriended. God, I just came back here after coming from my trip to my grandmothers who live in China, I had decided to come early. To come and see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede, my friends, close friends. I remember them.

When I left them just a few weeks ago. They sounded fine. They seemed fine. They were fine. Naraku was in hiding after one of our battles, and would be out for a long time. I needed to see my grandmother, she may not on this Earth much longer...she is ill. I wasn't gone that long.

I wanted to come and see then, just this once, this one time finally being early for once to surprise them. It had been so long since I'd seen them, gone searching for shards, fighting and laughing together, caught up.

Miroku told me he was thinking about purposing to Sango…I think that's what he said. I'm sure that's what he said. They've liked each other for so long. I remember that.

My arm hurts like hell. It hurts like something's torn or bleeding inside of it, but luckily I don't think it's broken. I felt the pain when I first met this massive putrid hoard of animalistic zombies of people a few weeks ago. I was confused, I tried to ask what was going on, no one would answer, they just ran and shoved past me, screaming like banshees. Just out the village and they bombarded me, knocked me down, I fell against the wall of a hut and my arm twisted.

They were running from something that I couldn't see. All I saw then was this big pile of whirling limbs and gnashing teeth, but they were all people, some youkai, what were they running from? How was I supposed to know? It didn't take me long to realize that they were running from each other. People were grabbing people back, ripping them to pieces, clawing at their faces. And the funny thing was…the zombie people and youkai hadn't even caught up to them yet...

I ran from there, god, I ran like I didn't think I could. I tripped and stumbled my way out of the crowds and out into the suddenly forest, and daylight was just starting to show. Someone grabbed for me and I tried to pull them with me as I rushed away from the crowds, trying to yell to them and scream at them that we had to get out of here before this mob ate us all alive. It was a while before I realized that the half dead creature I was dragging behind me was writhing in a rabid fit as it tried to pull the fingers of my hand into its mouth. I managed to jerk away and run again. I ran until the world around me was a blurry haze of blood and screams and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a ditch…a dark ditch, and there were three bodies down there with me. Two men and a woman, hunched over and broken, probably dead for at least a week.

My arm's hurt ever since then. It hurts the most when I bend my elbow or stretch the arm out, it hurts more when I try and create a barrier around myself to protect me from the creature, when I can't get away fast enough. It's something bad, I know, because after these few weeks it hasn't gotten any better. I'm so tired right now, I really haven't been able to sleep. This village is a bitch on your nerves. I'm not really paying any attention to the things around me right now, just the scuff of my shoes against the dirt road and the rustled purr of the breath in my chest.

But that's before I heard sounds in front of me. I looked up in a hurry, I could feel myself trembling as I saw the figure before me. Part of it was relief. It was broad daylight…broad daylight, the beasts were never out in daylight, it had to be someone...I murmured my lips in some sort of sound as the person stood stone still, perhaps fifteen feet away from me. It...it was-.

The person didn't move. There she stood in tattered, sweat and blood stained apparel, seemingly absorbed with the sight of her own shoes. Her hair was growing longer, unkempt and uncut about her face. And when she looked up…my god, I recognized that face. I recognized that face because it was her...it was Sango. She was _so_ thin, her ribs sticking out grotesquely and looked fatigued and hadn't bathed in at least two weeks, but for fuck's sake, it was _her_, I was sure.

"Sang…" I tried, my voice failing me. She was staring at me as though I weren't even there, just a piece of scenery out in this wasteland. "Sango-chan…"

Her teeth were chattering and she averted her eyes downward again as if something down there at her feet was interesting. I took a few more steps forward and she wavered like some great leaf with no solidity but its own gravity.

"It's me…" I uttering pitifully, reaching out my hand to her. I had missed her so much! It was a flood of arbitrary memories that stopped me in my tracks.

Sango and I a couple of years ago at the hot springs talking about what she felt for Miroku, her blushing and I laughing my head off at her meek, timid answer for what she felt fot the hentai houshi. Sango and I both mad as hell at Inuyasha and Miroku, and simultaneously 'sit' and 'slap' echoed through the area followed by an also simultaneous 'thump'.

Sango and I before I left to China to see my grandmother, sitting on some rocks around a hot spring I was crying over the high possibility of my grandmother dying as she comforted me, hugging me to her, saying that she would always be there for me. Minutes before jumping through the well telling her I would be back with in the month, and maybe surprise them by coming back early, both laughing at my words and Inuyasha's red angered face. And her making me promise to return

And I did. And here I was. And here she was, standing there like a gutted carp. I wondered if it had all been too much for her. If she had forgotten me...and maybe the others as well. But I didn't have doubt that most likey the others were in the same position as her...

And it was then that I went forward, and she looked up at me again, this time with an implacable anger…and her eyes weren't the warm chocolate brown that I knew they should be. I backed away as a feral hiss broke its way through her decayed gums, her voice warped into some new cadence that was so damn ugly I could hardly bear it. She ran screaming at me, arms dangling from her body like uncontrollable hocks of meat and flailing behind her of their own volition. A bellow rang out from the bowels of her disease, a holler of unimaginable animosity and lunacy such the likes of which I had never heard in my life.

She became just a big chunk of screeching, toothy, snarling flesh pounding towards me, a great expulsion of mucus and blood and vomit bursting out of her mouth and sullying the ground beneath him. Torn skin flaking off behind her in the wind.

Not Sango…not anymore.

Of course I ran, I bolted from my place, screaming for all I was worth, uncaring as to whether the other things would hear me or not. She was much faster, and her gritty nails gripped into my jacket and hurled me to the earth with a strength and force beyond what I could've guessed. Her lips were wrenched back in the most awkwardly depraved sneer as she leapt at me and tore for my clothing, biting and grinding her teeth in my face and eyes rolled back into her head in a seizure like state.

I fought madly against her restraining hands, thrashing and twisting my body with any vigor I could muster. I grappled and crawled away like a newborn kitten in the jaws of a great hellhound, grasping for any surface I could to pull me away from her. Sango...

Somehow, I managed to work my way mostly away from her, but she was still clutching my ankles in a desperate fury of untold reason. I struggled one foot for all I was worth and connected it into her jaw, hearing a crunch, sending another spew of blood, a few teeth and heaven knows what out from her.

She wailed in complaint, and I scrabbled in a mad dash to my feet, still running, never looking back to see if she had followed. When I at last turned to see where she was, she was doing little more than hurling her mangled cadaver in my direction, feet turned inward and stumbling head over heels as she pulled herself to the living flesh she sensed.

The ravenous hunger shown hideously and frightenly clear in his blood dripping eyes and the vicious intent was all the more palpable.

No...

I no longer even needed to run away from her as she collapsed in a fit of growls and heaves hard enough to expel her stomach, still clawing at the pavement until her fingernails were torn completely away and left them nothing but bleeding nubs and mangled once finger tips.

It was then that the fear in me was subsiding, only to be replaced by a hundred other sensations that were going of like sirens in my head. I clamped by hands down over my ears as though I could blot it out, fear, sadness, pity, distrust, despair, hatred, disgust, depression, and anger.

A fathomless, black anger that seemed to channel in it all of my other emotions. I began a fit of shrieking and yelling and cursing (courtesy of Inuyasha) like I had never done before, kicking the big branch from one of the nearby tree near me and screaming my frustration to the point where I could not hear myself.

Just a blank blur of rage.

"Damn you! _God damn you_!" I roared with raw fury, throwing a sizable rock at the corpse before me as hard as I could. It struck her in the head and she howled, covering her head with his bloody, stumped fingers. "You can burn in _hell_!" there was nothing beyond or behind my blind fury as I picked up another rock and hurled it at her. This time it missed, but she let out a sharp yelp as it landed all the same. "This is _your_ fault! _You_ brought me here! Damned if I won't put your ass into the ground _myself_!"

I picked up the decently large branch near my foot and reared it up over my head as I went to her, ready to bash her skull to pieces, to rip her body apart, to take everything I felt and put it into this branch and to put said branch into her head.

I knew I shouldn't be angry at her, but I couldn't help it...I was going to come back either way, even if she didn't make me promise, she was my sister!

But as I neared her, she cowered away, crying out with another shriek of despair as she coiled into herself, making a deep throated wheezing and sniveling sound, cradling what I now realized to be her broken jaw. I had never once in my life ever been so ill fated to see something as pathetic as she was right now, spitting and whimpering and crawling away like a beaten toddler. And it was in that which I could do nothing…This was what she was reduced to. Right now she knew only one thing: pain, and that she did not want more of it.

Everything she felt was reduced to this one small point. Sango...she did not remember me, or where she was, who she was, why she was here, or even the perpetual lust for human blood…just that she was going to receive pain at this moment, and it was for that that she mourned so greatly. It wasn't her fault…It wasn't her fault that she had become this thing… I was about to thrash her for a transgression that did not bear her name.

I slowly dropped the branch next to me and backed away, feeling horrendous sobs burst out from my throat as I buried my face into my hands. Never had I felt so infinitely ashamed and alone. This was it. This was my world from now on. I turn and ran, this time not from Sango or anyone, but from myself.

I ran until I couldn't feel my legs, and I ran until I was coughing blood and my consciousness threatened to fade from the lack of oxygen. I found my way into the closest hut in a village, stumbling into the room and slamming and locking the door behind me.

I then crumbled to the ground and vomited until I felt lightheaded, dizzy and aching, every light and every sound to me like a grain of salt onto the open sores of my existence. It was a long while before I could breathe again, after a series of dry heaves and coughs, and I pushed myself up against the wall, dazed. I was so thirsty...

But I still know who I am. I still remember me. I'm not like Sango, I'm not like the others!

My name is Kagome Higurashi. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I have black hair. Black hair and…blue…or green…Green or blue, but definitely not brown, eyes. Yes, I know they aren't brown, that's for sure. At least I know that. Green eyes. No, no, or…blue…maybe it was both. Both, yes, I think that's it. Both blue and green, a bluish green. I kept telling myself these things, repeating to myself these things, memorizing these things again and again, until at last I could stay awake no longer. Kagome Higurashi…I am Kagome Higurashi…

The next morning proved all the more cruel in its arrival. I crept slowly out of the room, ensuring that it was indeed daytime before exiting the abdanoned hut and having another look around. I had to keep moving. I don't know why, in the back of my mind, I truly didn't believe that I would find anyone else alive ever again.

But I continued to move all the same, dragging my tired body across this urban desert, my thoughts a blank sheet of nothingness and my feelings raw and numb all at once. The world around me seemed some sick travesty contrived from every hellish nightmare man has faced a monolithic catastrophe that befell him and wiped him from the earth like he had done to so many other creatures.

I could feel every dead body I passed sneer at me in contempt and envy, I could hear every destroyed work of man I came across laugh at and mock me, I could sense that every time I turned my back to it, the eyes of the world shifted again onto me and watched me filter through the crowds of dead and onto a path with no destination.

I've never felt as alone as I do now.

Sango.

I'd give anything that I thought meant anything if I could just hear a dog bark or a bird cry or a cricket chirp. If I could hear anything, anything at all, heck even to hear Kouga shouting out that I was his women over and over again.

Miroku.

All I hear now is myself.

Shippo.

My breath, my steps, my thoughts...

Kaede.

It's killing me, just as much as this disease was killing everyone else.

Kirara.

Was it a plague? Or just some kind of mythological ungodly ancient evil? My guess was a plague, but knowing my luck, it's probably the latter. It seemed to be the most logical option, after all. That must mean that there are still people out there, people like me, like Kagome Higurashi, alive and well. But what would that matter? Who would go back to the island of the damned to save just me? Even if there were other survivors…No one would save us. No one would come here. Never again.

Inuyasha.

But who would do this? Hah who am I kidding, it was most likely Naraku, or maybe another evil had risen...I have never seen this in any of Naraku's twisted work. No, none of that made any sense. You never know it could be maybe just a crazy group of religious nut jobs trying to rid the earth of the scourge that was the heretic heathens…I'd heard of things like that. But what did it matter? This is what had happened now, the way things had become.

I trudged on, disheartened, walking and walking with no notion of the distance I had covered or that I would cover. I didn't know, I didn't care. This is all so fucked up. It's all so wrong. Where am I going?

It was at that moment that I heard a sound beside me, and I was both overjoyed and terrified. Just beside me, to my left and in the midst of four corpses, there toddled out the very same cat youkai that I had seen just days ago. Kirara!

The time we had spent apart was surely rather unkind to the youkai cat, however. Her fur was flat and matted with dirt and she no longer possessed her strong powerful look, now scrawny and shaggy looking. But it was definitely the same Kirara, because I hadn't seen another living creature since and it seemed so much like her. She was coming towards me in a staggering motion, limping like she had been beaten on a little. Kirara...

Without thinking I crouched down and held out my hand, sure that she had seen me, or scent me. She paused for a second, lowering her head and flattening her black tipped ears before creeping towards me further. It was obvious that she was injured, and considering that, I found it strange that she would approach me at all from when she hissed at me earlier. She was a mere few inches from my face, her head still low in an untrusting manner as I reached out my hand again and stroked my fingers against her soiled pelt, I felt tears flow down my face in hope.

In a flurry of motion that I didn't quite register, Kirara snarled and leapt forward, claws embedding into the material of my shirt and her large fangs sinking into my chest between my collar bone. She bit down with a voracious vehemence, hissing and chomping away with strength unnatural for her even in this form.

I all but tore my hand away, mortified as Kirara lunged and began trying to tear its way through the material of my clothing. I thrust my foot out and hit her side, hearing a crack and sent her rolling over the earth, watching as she rolled over twice and caught herself, sitting up with another hiss and staring at me through raw, gleaming crimson eyes. They had no life in them. She had the disease, that was clear to me now. She had the disease, and She had bitten me.

Immediately I was feeling the effect. I drove my foot into Kiraras' side as she approached again, screaming out curses and scorning her. Deciding that my threats were unfavorable, she fled a way from me, stopping to watch as blood dribbled down my top.

I reeled back away from it, yelling and grabbing at my hair, spitting and shaking my head in protest as my entire body burned. It was like fire consuming my veins, I could literally feel the blood boiling beneath the surface of my skin, and the scraping sensation against the walls of my stomach. I coughed violently, shaking my whole body, and was horrified to find an unstoppable stream of cold blood pouring out from my lips in the process.

It was happening. I was becoming like them. No. _No_! No, I wouldn't succumb to this damnation, NO! I clenched my eyes shut and fought desperately, swallowing another vile gush of blood as it hit my teeth. I wasn't going to become one of them, I wasn't! No no no, my name is Kagome Higurashi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I may not remember many things, but my name, my _name_, I at least remember my _name_! The people who called me that name, the people who named me that name, all the people that greeted me as Kags and 'Gome and Kagome-chan…

My name is Kagome Higurashi! I'm not a zombie! I'm not a beast, I'm not one of these damn apparitions just walking and staggering and tearing people apart, I'm not one of these _things_! I'm a _women, a human_, I'm a _person_! I'm not going to allow this to happen! Not now, not ever! My eyes…my eyes hurt terribly, a painful burning sensation, my vision is getting hazy, it's hot…no, it's cold. It's freezing on the inside, it's scalding hot on the outside.

I fell to the ground onto my knees, choking and hacking, making some terrible sound as I beat my fists against my head. No, this isn't going to happen! It won't end like this! My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm nineteen years old, I have a cat named Boyou, I have black hair, a younger brother who is thirteen, three aunts and two uncles, my grandmother...I'm five foot five, I'm Japanese and proud of it! I'm not a beast, I'm not a cannibal, I'm not some statistic of a deadly plague that has befallen the land!

I can't feel my neck, the weight of my head is pulling me down and another spurt of blood hits my hands below me. I forced myself up, my body and limbs and bones heavier than they've ever been, but I struggled against the weight, locking my arms around my body and staggering along, a trail of blood painting an arrow to my location.

I continued to repeat my name, again and again and again as I felt the sick blood flow through me. The funny thing was that…that I still remembered. Five minutes later, my skin was flaking and I felt terribly nauseous, but I was still me…I could still remember my name…my name… Kagome…Higurashi! Higurashi... My hair is…my hair is…

It was dark outside now. It was dark now, and those things would be out soon, hunting for me. But where I was now…where I was? I couldn't see any huts or villages to hide in. I couldn't see anything but some field and a little bit of forest stretching out beyond the horizon. It hurts, I've never known a pain like this. The horror of what I would become gnawing at the back of my mind and the reality of what I was becoming tearing me apart from the inside. It was like the inside of me was melting into a cold fluid that was just dying to break out, by any means possible.

Blood was running out of my mouth and down my chest, my eye bleeding. It scares me that as the light fades, my eyes hurt less and less. It scares me that I'm shivering on the inside and sweat is pouring from my hands and face.

Sango had damn near bitten and infected me, but I had stopped her. I had gotten away. And for what? To be bitten by a fucking someone else, by Kirara because I was too damn stupid to think that it could carry the disease, to remember when I saw her eyes earlier?

God, god, I was so stupid. Such an idiot. Another rush of blood, this time out of my nose and into my mouth, staining my shirt. I was so angry. Anger, it was all I could feel, it almost overrode my fears. Irate, enraged, livid as I roared my defiance to the blackening sky, stomping the ground, proclaiming that I refused this fate, that I was not a zombie and that I still had my name. My stomach hurt terribly, I lost my balance and fell, crawling over to the decrepit remains of an old stone wall and huddling against it. I was losing myself.

I couldn't let this irrational anger overtake me, I had to fight back. It was matched, however, by an equally intense hunger that brought tears into my eyes. My chest was burning…every breath a knife to my pained heart and overworked lungs. I can feel every sign that tells me my body is dying, but I won't give it my mind, no, my mind is me, and it can't have me.

…I don't know how long I sat there.

Waiting…

...Shivering, choking on my sour blood…

As it continued to bile...

It was pitch black at some point, and I could see great clouds of my breath flourishing out in front of me in the cold. Strange sounds were coming from my chest as I breathed, whirring, hissing sounds that I didn't recognize. I didn't dare speak for fear of what I would hear in my own voice.

But still I sat there. I sat there and shivered and choked and clutched at my stomach, which felt like it was receding up into my spinal cord, empty and decaying. And the worst part…the worst part…was that…after a few hours, I realized that they were walking right past me…those zombie beasts…people...youkai...just walking right past me. At first I screamed, trying as hard as I could to pull my body away. They looked at me, studied me with their dead eyes, almost confused…and walked right on…right on to find the next meal…Like I was familiar…

Like I was _one _of them…

A cackle went out through the land, one that I knew so well... Naraku...

"You are mine now priestess, get used to it" with that whisper past my ears he was gone.

I sat there crying for such a long time…until the light was seeping back into the world and my eyes began burning anew. I buried my face into my hands, deplorable sobs and choking wrenching from my throat. And it was then that the thought hit me…What I had been doing was…pointless…when I thought about it. Since I came into this place, I've been walking. Walking and walking on and on, with no purpose, telling myself that there was no hope.

That there was no one else left no reason to survive. I didn't even know where I had been going. Just stumbling, foot after foot, step after step onward into nowhere. Just like them. Just like the diseased people, no purpose, no reason. Just walking, too stupid to know what they want until it's right there in front of them. I'd become one of them without even knowing it…

But no, no that can't be right! Anyone else would have been gone by now, just like them, but I wasn't like them! I wasn't! Nothing in the world could convince me that I was one of them! My name is-

My name is…

My…my name…is…

Oh…God…

No...

...I'm...gone...


End file.
